1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices, particularly to a mobile communication device with an incoming caller number prompt function and an incoming caller number prompt method thereof.
2. Description of related art
With development of the wireless communication technology, mobile communication devices, such as mobile handsets have been increasingly widely used with a multiplicity of functions. A caller number prompt function may be provided by the communication service provider. With the caller number prompt, the caller number can be identified before a call is received.
Usually, the incoming caller number prompt includes displaying the incoming number in the liquid crystal display (LCD), handset vibrating and ringing. When viewing the handset is inconvenient or the occasion requires quiet, the mobile handset usually is set in vibrating mode or silent mode.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.